Never Ending School Year
by HopelesslyDevotedToEmison
Summary: (sequel to Endless Summer) As she returns to Rosewood for her senior year of high school, Ali faces new challenges involving Emily, including all the pressure of being a senior. Will she and Emily's summer romance survive the never ending school year?
1. Chapter 1

**hello all, I'm back with the sequel like I said. I'm in France right now and I want to make updates longer and better, so they may be few and far between also due to the fact I'm on summer break in my home country but they will have a lot of words and will have more of a plot**

 **to those who have not read the first book, it is recommended that you do read it to get some of the plot points and character developments but it isn't required. you may just be a little confused during part of it.**

 **follow me on my social media for updates on the fic:**

 **twitter: elizabellerose**

 **tumblr: elizabellerose**

 **enjoy and please review, your support if very much needed.**

 **-Eliza** xx

* * *

Senior year.

It's like a rude awakening for those teenagers still stuck in the haze of high school because even though you're still in high school, you're spending so much time preparing and applying for college that it doesn't seem like the previous three school years at all. You're head of the school, which something Ali was already use to from previous years. She was even more so now than ever, and she knew it. Everyone knew it. The freshmen before they even got to the school, knew about Alison DiLaurentis. Senior year is still just any other year for Alison, she wasn't freaking out about the fact she would be graduating in June or about deciding on a college. She liked to live "in the now", and avoided stressing out over situations. Life would play its course in way or another, and she knew that no one would be able to change that.

The only thing truly different to Alison so far about being a senior, was the fact that she parked in the senior parking lot. It was different from the one the juniors parked at, in fact they were on opposite ends of the school. It was a bit of a detour than the normal route to the school, and Alison knew that once the weather started turning colder and it snowed that the seniors would not be happy with having to walk the two minutes to the front of the school.

Alison grabbed her bookbag that she had put on the passenger seat of her car, and took the keys out. The running engine immediately cut off as Alison prepared for everyone's first glance at her. She was up two and a half hours before school started to prepare for the day. She showered and curled her long blonde hair lightly, trying to impress everyone just as she always did. Instead of being a cliche and wearing the same yellow top that she wore for the first day of school in her freshman year, she decided on a sundress paired with a jean jacket...guess what color the dress was. Most people thought yellow was an ugly color, but Alison couldn't get enough of it. Despite wanting to impress the school, there was a certain brunette that she also wanted to look good for, and she made sure she had perfume on before leaving the house. She hadn't seen Emily since they left Cape May, since both girls' schedules were locked up with soccer and swim tryouts.

She opened the driver door and stepped out of her silver car, shutting the door behind her as she swung her backpack over her shoulders. There were other seniors standing outside their cars, turning their attention to Alison when they realized she was there. Alison was used to their looks by now, and how they not so discreetly talked about her as she passed by. She ignored them for the most part, but one person did catch her attention.

A small smirk played on her lips when Ali realized who it was standing with a group of girls by a forest green Jeep which looked like it belonged in the 80's. Paige McCullers, the girl Ali will admit she stole Emily from. Really it wasn't Ali's fault they broke up, sure she had been the reason behind it but she didn't do anything intentional to make them split. Paige was looking at her, almost glaring at Ali from across the lot as Ali strutted towards the exit. She kept her head high and proud, knowing that Paige was going to continue to watch her until she left.

Rosewood High School came into view as Ali exited the lot, swinging her keys from a lanyard subconsciously. Her eyes scanned around the walkway to the school and the teacher parking lot that more students were coming through because they were too impatient to take the concrete path like everyone else. She was looking for someone, anyone worth walking into the building with. Hell, she even checked the buses as unlicensed students filed out in their new clothes.

Finding no one, Ali proceeded quickly towards the school at a fast pace. It was easy to do so, since her backpack was completely empty. By the end of the day, her bookbag would probably be weighed down entirely with textbooks that she may not be able to walk.

The school was extremely air-conditioned, a great contrast compared to the still hot weather outside. The LED lights illuminated the school and reflected off the freshly waxed tile floors, making everyone's reflection shine clearly like a mirror. Alison continued walking, passing by the freshmen who stopped in the entrance of the school as the new freshmen always did on the first day. Many older students pushed the freshmen to get out of their way or groaned at them to move, but the freshmen parted automatically for Alison to get by.

"Attention students, this is your five minute warning to report to your homeroom class to pick up your schedule. Any students who do not know their homeroom, please refer to the list posted outside the main office." a woman over the loudspeaker said.

Alison sighed, knowing that she was in the group of students that came the latest to school. She saw the lists of names stapled on the bulletin board outside of the main office, many students were crowded around the list to try and quickly find their name on the small print. Ali walked by them, glancing to confirm that her homeroom class was with Mr. Ashburn in A234. The other students that were wandering around the hallways without purpose, soon began to have one as they made their way towards their homeroom class to acquire their schedules.

Mr. Ashburn was an English teacher, one of the five that worked at Rosewood High School. He taught the honor level sophomore and junior classes. Alison knew him, she had him for both sophomore and junior year since she took honors English. His classroom was filled with different movie posters and he had his own personal library in the corner where students were able to take books.

Ali opened the door with three minutes until morning announcements. Nearly everyone in the classroom looked at her as she entered, and she scanned the room herself as she closed the door behind her. Mr. Ashburn looked up at her over the top of his thick glasses and smiled behind his gray mustache. He was holding a stack of papers, most likely their schedules for the year.

One person in the classroom stood out to Ali, and her heart already started beating faster in her chest as her eyes locked on the girl in the front row who was talking to Scott Chamberland. Both Scott and the girl continued on with their conversation without looking up at Ali, well instead of Scott who glanced up at her before focusing his attention back on the girl sitting at the desk next to him.

Smirking, Ali walked down the row of desks right in the middle of where Scott and the beautiful girl were talking. As she passed the first desk with the girl, she placed her left hand on the girls shoulder.

"Hey Fields." Ali winked down at the girl, who looked up finally and watched her as Alison passed to the next open desk in the back of the room.

"I'll talk to you later, Scott." Ali heard Emily say as she set down her backpack by her feet and sat down at her desk.

Emily walked by her and sat at the desk right behind Ali, causing Ali to rotate to the side so that she could face her. Emily was giving Ali one of her side smiles, the type that made Ali wish that there wasn't any people around so that she could act on her impulses. She was wearing a black shirt with a plaid shirt tied around her waist, the only clothing that was visible to Ali.

"Alright not so newbies, I have your schedules for this year's school year right in my possession!" Mr. Ashburn said, holding the small stack of papers over his head. "I'll pass them out, and make sure that you all are taking some good classes this year. College is right around the corner!"

A few students in the room groaned, Ali included. It would be the first of many reminders about college this year, and school hadn't even started yet. Emily and Ali made small talk for a few minutes until Mr. Ashburn came by with their schedules.

"Ah, Miss DiLaurentis, AP English with Mr. Fitz. Good choice, it's a good class." Mr. Ashburn said, smiling as he placed Ali's grid schedule on her desk.

"And Miss Fields, daring to dry Calculus and Trig along with AP English as well? Good luck." he said, placing Emily's on her desk.

The second Mr. Ashburn was out of earshot, Alison took Emily's schedule from her desk to compare the two in hopes of them having some classes together. Emily's schedule was all over the place, but not in a bad way. Unlike Ali, her route was taking a bunch of different courses ranging from the science to math department.

"Great! It looks like we have AP English and AP physiology together!" Ali smiled, seeing the schedules match up.

"What's with all the literary courses, Ali? English, physiology, journalism..?" Emily asked, looking over Ali's shoulder at her schedule.

"I want to be an author, go to school for literary arts. If you haven't noticed, I'm a very good story teller. It's probably because of all the lying I used to do." Ali shrugged, as the tv in Mr. Ashburn's classroom displayed the Rosewood news logo.

The seniors who were talking, started to die down as they looked up at the tv screen for the morning announcements, and Ali almost groaned and rolled her eyes when she realized who would be doing the school announcements.

"Good morning and welcome to the start of a new school year at Rosewood High School. My name is Mona Vanderwaal and here are your announcements." Mona said. Mona was always trying to kiss up to everyone, and it always got on Ali's nerves on how much she tried all the time. Plus, Mona was a creep anyway and was probably planning on murdering half the school. "All athletes participating in any fall sports must hand in their updated physical to Coach Landon no later than this Friday, or they will not be able to participate."

"Can you believe she's on the news now?" Ali whispered, turning to look at Emily again.

"What? Do you not like her?" Emily asked, not tearing her eyes away from Mona on the screen.

"We don't exactly have the best history." Ali admitted. "She's also dating Aria's younger brother, which is really weird considering he's a sophomore and she's a senior."

"The senior picnic for the Class of 2012 will be held on October 3rd at Rosewood Pennsylvania State Park at noon. All seniors are exempt from their classes to attend if all their class dues are paid. Seniors who have not paid their class dues will not be able to participate." Mona continued.

"I hear the senior picnic is one of the best events of senior year besides prom and graduation." Emily spoke up.

"Yeah, the slip and slide on a tarp with baby soap is a lot of fun." Ali said without thinking.

"Wait you've already been to one?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I kind of snuck into the Class of 2012's senior picnic with Noel." Ali admitted.

"Nobody saw you?"

"More like nobody cared. Just like Cape May, our last names gives us a lot of stupid privileges." Ali shrugged.

"This year, Rosewood High School will be taking thirty-six students to France for two weeks in March. If you are interested in getting involved, please see Madame Curry in A221 on September 13th. Any students interested must also have taken one year of French class. The spots are on a first come first serve basis, so please attend the meeting."

"I've always wanted to go to France." Ali said dreamily, thinking of the beauties that France had to offer and the beautiful language that they spoke.

"It seems like a great place, my French teacher would always talk about it last year." Emily said.

"We both should go." Ali said, giving Emily a sweet smile. "You and me in sweet Paris? How does that sound?"

"I like the idea." Emily smiled back. "I'll have to check with both my parents, I don't know how I'll get in touch with my dad. He just left for Australia which is where he is stationed."

"That's all for your first day announcements, have a good school year."

Ali was already day dreaming of she and Emily being able to go to France for two weeks, sitting on a patio with the view of the Eiffel Tower while eating baguettes and speaking French. She only realized that the announcements were over and it was time to go to their first class, when Emily tapped her on the shoulder.

"What class do you have first?" Emily asked.

"Journalism." Alison said, glancing down at her schedule as she stood up. "Unfortunately I don't think that's the direction of forensic science."

"Indeed it isn't. I'll catch you later, Ali." Emily said, nodding as she placed her earbuds in her ears.

"Bye, mermaid." Ali replied casually as she and Emily went their separate directions.

Alison was alone once again, but it wasn't so bad now that she knew Emily was in her homeroom and two of her classes. She definitely lucked out with that one. Journalism was unfortunately on the other side of the school in the B wing, with Mr. Franklin. There was a five minute block to get to the journalism class, so Ali moved quickly among the students and bypassed the slow moving lost freshmen with ease.

"Ali!"

She turned around to look behind her as she continued walking, looking for the person who had called her name. It had been a male's voice, that she was sure of. She couldn't see who it was that had called her, until a tall familiar boy jogged up next to her in a white polo and khakis.

"Well it's good to see you, isn't it DiLaurentis?" Noel chuckled, knocking into Ali slightly. "It's been too long."

As they passed by people in the hallway, two underclassmen sophomore girls said hi to Noel timidly and waved. Noel smiled and waved back, but Ali could tell he had no idea who they were.

"Yeah totally, the last time I saw you, you were practically bawling your eyes out." Ali teased.

"Ha ha, funny. It's okay for men to get a little emotional every once in a while." Noel pointed out.

"I never said it wasn't." Ali countered. "What class are you heading for anyway?"

"Forensic science." Noel responded casually. "You definitely should come to the first football game this Friday, I am starting wide receiver after all. Bring Emily too."

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll talk to her later about it." Alison said. "You're actually taking an advanced placement class? You know those are hard."

"I'm smarter than most think." Noel countered.

"Hey, isn't forensic science the other way?"

"I don't think so?" Noel frowned, looking at his schedule and the room numbers they were passing.

"Yes you are, we aren't heading towards the science wing. That's the other direction." Ali said, pointing at the room on his schedule.

"Shit you're right. I'll catch you later then!" Noel said, quickly turning around to start walking the other way, leaving Ali alone again.

Journalism was a class Ali was looking forward to, on top of the other classes she was taking. It was recommended to her by Mr. Ashburn when they had to turn in persuasive essays, and Ali had the highest grade in the class. The journalism class wrote the school newspaper, "The Rosewood Vine". The articles ranged from serious to slightly humorous, including student survey results and articles about news in the town.

It was open to all the grades, and Ali internally groaned when she saw who was in the class. It wasn't the underclassmen that made her groan, in fact it was one of the seniors that made her want to turn around and leave. Paige McCullers was taking this class of course.

The desks were arranged in a circle, with laptops on each surface. Most of the seats were already full, and there was one seat left right next to her. Could her luck be any worse?

Ali hastily walked towards the seat and dropped her bag, sliding into the seat next to Paige while avoiding her eye contact. To avoid any more awkwardness, Ali pulled out her cell phone and leaned back in the desk chair as she waited for the teacher. There was a loud chatter from the other students that also helped in avoiding any sort of communication with the girl next to her.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Franklin said, entering the classroom with a baseball cap and a stack of fresh printed papers. "Let's get this show on the road so that you all can start planning this paper!"

Students voices began to quiet down as the teacher moved to the middle of the circle of desks. All eyes were on him as he fixed his comb over.

"So as a little intro, for those of you that don't know me, my name is Mr. Franklin. I teach this class and the freshmen English class that Mr. Fitz doesn't teach. Unfortunately, due to some budget cuts so that the school could buy the football team new jerseys, our class has been moved from Mr. Fitz's room, to this one in the math wing." Mr. Franklin sighed. It was clear that he was not enthused with the classroom change.

"Those of you taking this class have either been recommended by a teacher or have taken the previous literary writing course requirement. So all the freshmen in here were recommended by their English teacher in middle school, good job." Mr. Franklin said. "Writing in The Rosewood Vine takes teamwork and communication, we don't want any drama over text layouts or pictures. Each of you will be assigned one section of the paper that you have to either write an article on or get quotes from students, things like that."

"Do we get to pick what section we want?" a freshman boy sitting across from Alison on the other side of the circle asked.

"Nope! Let me explain, to avoid drama we're going to cut out any sort of situations that could be problematic." Mr. Franklin said. "Each of you will pull out a slip of paper from this old baseball cap here, and that will be the section of the paper that you will be writing for the rest of the year. We release a new issue of the paper every other week on a Friday, so your articles and surveys are due on the Wednesday before it's released so that we have time to print all the copies."

Mr. Franklin shook the baseball cap he was still holding in his hand, and Alison could see the tiny slips of paper jumping around as he did so.

"Alright, seniors first. Hands up if you're a senior- put your hand down Hunter I know you're a sophomore."

Mr. Franklin started walking around the room to allow the five seniors in the class to be the first of the group to dip their hand in the hat for a slip of paper. He went to Alison first, holding the baseball hat high enough that she wouldn't be able to see which one she was picking. The piece of paper she pulled was folded about five times in precise squares. As Paige next to her was picking hers, she unfolded the piece of paper to reveal what she was going to be writing for the next year.

Current events outside of the high school.

It wasn't ideally what she would've wanted, knowing about the job of the person who wrote this section. They were assigned news outside of the school and had to go and write an article on what they were given. It wasn't a free reign thing like the student surveys where they could make up the questions, it was more of a serious role in the paper.

"As you open your papers, some of you will notice that your job requires you to get around town. Who has the current events outside of the high school?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"I do." Ali said, raising her hand slightly.

"Perfect! Here, your first article will be on the police force here at Rosewood. A new cop just transferred here from some Cape Town up in New Jersey, and I want you to do an article on him for the school. You know how the police force might be improving around here." Mr. Franklin said, placing a piece of paper on his desk. "There's an interview scheduled for you this Friday at six."

"But that's the first football game." Ali said.

"I"m sure your interview will be over before the game is cancelled. How interesting can a cop be?"

He walked away to keep handing people their forms, as Ali examined the contact information of the police officer and the station address.

The first day of journalism was really just an introduction, and Ali didn't know how much longer she was going to have to sit there with Paige glancing at her. She tried busying herself with her phone once again, but it was distracting with someone she utterly despised glancing at her every ten seconds.

When the bell rang and the class was finally over, Alison was the first one to get up and go to her next class. As she glanced down at her schedule, it turned out she actually didn't have a class. The words, "Study Hall - Free Block" was written in the grid space where her second period would be.

Relieved that she didn't have to go to a class, Ali turned her destination for the library in hopes of picking up a book that she hadn't already read. She passed by Hanna and her boyfriend Caleb in the hallway. Ali almost didn't recognize him as they passed, his long hair was cut short and he was actually starting to grow stubble on his face. Guess he did take everyone's advice and just cut all of his hair off. Hanna waved at Ali as they crossed paths and Caleb nodded his head politely. Ali returned with a smile, but continued on walking towards the library.

The library was Alison's favorite part of the school, acting as a quiet place for Alison to come and unwind. The thousands of books all on shelves made everything comforting along with the dim lighting and chestnut bookcases.

She was about ten minutes into looking for a good book in the classic section when two fingers poked her in the side and someone whispered sharply in her ear.

"Boo."

Ali jumped forward from the sudden pain in her side and collapsed onto the bookshelf in front of her. By the time she turned around, Noel was standing back a few steps laughing silently.

"After all of these years, I finally scared you!" he said happily.

"Not really." Ali shrugged. "That just really hurt, what the fuck was that for?"

"What are you doing in here looking through all these books?" Noel asked.

"I like to read, you know that." Ali said.

"You didn't do much of that over the summer." Noel observed, taking a thick book from one of the shelves to examine it.

"Well if you didn't notice, I was pretty busy." Ali said, taking the book from his hands.

"Here, I'll help you pick one." Noel said. "This one sounds interesting."

He pulled down a dog eared paperback with a familiar cover. He flipped it over to read the title of the book aloud.

"Great Expectations." he said in a sophisticated accent. "There must be some high expectations for this book with a title like that."

"It's actually called that because the main character has high expectations for his life, even when he was dirt poor. And I already read this book last year, it's one of my favorites." Ali said, taking the book from his hands again.

"Than read it again and let's go sit down." Noel groaned.

"If you read it to many times, it won't have the same effect." Ali said, putting the book back. "And you can go sit down, I really don't care. I'm not leaving until I find a book."

"God Ali do you only read classics? There are other sections of the library." Noel said, leaving the classic section and walked toward the one labeled "Fiction."

"How about this one? My mom read it over the summer and said it was really good." Noel said, handing her a black book.

"The Hunger Games?" Ali asked.

"Yeah the movie comes out in March. I hear it's going to be really good." Noel said.

"I guess I'll try it out." Ali shrugged.

"Great! Now can we please go and sit down?" Noel almost whined.

"You go. I'll go check this book out." Alison said, nodding at a table towards the back of the library.

By the time she comes back to sit with Noel, he's already attracted a crowd. It's a small amount of people, but enough that one of the librarians is watching them from a distance to yell at them the second their conversation gets too loud. There's a guy sitting in the seat across from Noel, where Ali was supposed to sit.

"You're in my seat." Ali said a bit too harshly, causing the guy to shoot up from his seat to allow Ali to sit down.

Noel continues the conversation with the people around the small table, making Ali put in her earbuds to try to drown out the laughter as she starts to read. At one point, they did end up getting loud enough that the librarian came over and shooed the five people standing around the table away. This left Noel alone with Ali, who didn't want to talk to him because she was too invested in her book.

Fifteen minutes later, Noel had resorted to flicking tiny paper balls at Ali, which she somehow was able to ignore and even caught one in her hand without looking up from her book. By the fifteenth paper ball, Ali groaned in frustration and reached across the table and slapped his arm hard.

"Ow!" Noel yelped, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Do that again and I'll slap your face." Ali said, looking back down at her book.

The bell rang, signaling the next class. The classes today were very short, since it was the first day. All the students needed to get their books for school, the regular schedule would start the next day. Four one hour and a half classes on one day, and a different four one hour and a half classes on the other day. Alternating every day.

"Well it's time for the next class anyway." Noel said, rising from his chair. "See you at lunch Ali."

The next two classes Ali goes to, she receives two heavy textbooks which already start to weigh down her bag. Lunch couldn't come fast enough, and she makes her way to the table she's sat at since freshmen year, at least while it was warm. It was outside underneath an overhang, allowing the shade to cool them when it was especially hot.

She wasn't the first one there, Spencer was already there with Aria. Spencer's face was contorted in a frown, staring at the piece of paper in front of her. Ali sat down next to Spencer, facing all the other tables that students were slowly starting to occupy.

"What's wrong Spenc?" Ali asked, pulling her lunch from her bag despite not being very hungry.

"They messed up my schedule again." Spencer said. "I'm not supposed to be taking Creative Writing, I'm supposed to be taking Anatomy."

"I'm not surprised they messed it up. This school sucks." Ali said, as Hanna and Caleb approached the table with their lunch trays.

Aria moved over slightly to let them sit down, and Ali examined the courtyard for the girl she was looking for. Hanna takes a bite of a cherry tomato that was on her salad, and Caleb steals a slice of her apple.

"Caleb stop!" Hanna groans, slapping his hand away too late as he puts the apple slice in his mouth. "If you wanted apples you should've grabbed them and now chips."

"I just wanted one. Relax." Caleb smirks, chewing the apple.

From across the courtyard, Ali notices Emily exit the school with a lunch tray balanced on her arm. Two girls follow behind her, also balancing matching lunch trays as they made their way towards a lunch table with a few more girls sitting down. Ali sees the Rosewood swim jacket on one of the girls that has her back facing Alison.

One of the girls that was following Emily, finally pushes the black hair that was in her face away and Ali is finally able to get a better view of her face. She recognizes the girl, but not as a Rosewood student. In fact, Ali's mouth drops slightly when she realizes who it is.

Sydney? What was she doing in Rosewood? She thought she saw the last of her in Cape May. Why was she following Emily?

Paige is sitting at Emily's table too, and Ali's hands tighten on their table as she watches. She doesn't even notice Noel when he arrives at the table to say hi to them. He plopped down next to Aria and kissed her cheek.

It doesn't take long for Hanna to notice what Ali looks so gassed up about. She turned around to see what Ali was staring at, seeing Emily sit down at her usual table with her ex girlfriend. Ali and Emily must still have a thing, and Hanna is probably the only one who still knows.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked, as Alison angrily stabs her salad.

"Yeah." Ali replied harshly.

Ali avoided looking over at the swim team table for the duration of lunch, and halfway through Emily rises from the table and makes her way to the one the girls are sitting at.

"Hey Em." Hanna said happily as Emily approaches.

"Hey." Emily replied softly, her hands in her jeans pockets shyly.

"How has your first day been?" Spencer asked.

"Um, it's been good. Just a bit hectic." Emily responded.

"Since when did Sydney go here?" Ali asked, finally looking up at Emily.

"Um as of today. Her family moved here like last week, I'm supposed to show her around since I'm swim team captain and she just joined." Emily explained.

"Well that's nice of you to show her around." Aria said, letting Noel take one of her French fries from her tray.

"Thanks. I should be getting back there."

All of them said bye except for Ali, who resumed stabbing her salad. This time Aria noticed her behavior and speaks up.

"You know you can't expect Emily to ditch her friends and sit with us now. She had a life before she became good friends with us and especially you." Aria said.

"She's right Ali." Noel backs up.

Ali glared in Noel's direction for backing up Aria, the first day already taking a bad turn. She could already tell that Sydney was up to no good.

It's a relief when lunch finally ends and Ali is able to head off to English. Emily is in her class, but she didn't wait for the dark haired girl to walk to class together.

She was one of the first people to arrive, Mr. Fitz's admirers were the ones who arrived before Ali did. He was at his desk looking over a stack of papers, and picking up books that were stacked on his desk next to him.

"Seating chart on the chalkboard." he said to Ali when she walked in, not looking up from the papers.

Without responding, Ali looked for her name on the chalkboard and her corresponding seat in the room. She was third row on the right, and found Emily's name on the board while she was still staring at the chalkboard. Ali was on the other side of the room from where Emily was supposed to sit.

As she was sitting down, Emily walked in with Sydney right behind her. This time Ali did groan out loud, and Mr. Fitz actually looked up from the papers to tell them their seating arrangement was on the chalkboard. Things seemed to get worse as Sydney looked for her name and made her way towards where Ali was sitting, and sat down in the desk next to her.

"We meet again Alison." Sydney said, in that annoying deep voice of hers.

"You really were serious when you said you were going to consider Rosewood." Ali hissed.

"I always am serious." Sydney smiled. "Your friend Emily really is nice."

"Touch her, and I'll gut you like a fish." Ali threatened, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't." Sydney smirked.

"Oh you'd be surprised with what I do when someone touches things that are mine." Alison glared harder.

English class started a moment later, and Ali turned to face the front of the room where Ezra was standing. She was fuming mad, and didn't pay attention much other than that their first book was The Great Gatsby. He passed around copies that looked extremely old and used.

Ali opened her book to see the names listed from previous names. Ryan G., Charles D., Ashley Q., and many more. What a funny name Charles was, especially for someone born in the 90's.

By the time English class was over, Ali's angry had only cooled down slightly as she migrated to her next class. The rest of the school day is boring for the most part, and it's only at gym that Ali lightens up a little when Noel talks to her.

When the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, Ali groaned and rose from the desk she was sitting in. On the way to the girls locker room, she stopped by her locker to unload the books she wouldn't need.

The locker room was full of girls getting changed for their various fall sports practices. The girls swim team had their own locker room in the pool section of the school so Ali didn't run into Emily at all as she passed changing girls to get to her own locker.

"I never realized how small the freshmen were." Alison's co-captain said next to her. Delaney Wilding was the other captain besides Ali on the varsity girls soccer team. Delaney was short and a fantastic goalie despite her height, unlike Ali who was one of the two defenders. Her dyed red hair had been the same since freshman year, shocking everyone the first time she did it because her natural hair color was platinum blonde.

"Me either." Ali sighed, unzipping and shrugging out of her sundress. "So the girls Coach Holly pulled up from JV, are they any good?"

"I hope so. I wasn't really paying attention at tryouts, were you?" Delaney asked.

"Nope. We'll see what these girls are made of." Alison said, pulling on her sports bra and pink athletic shorts as Delaney tied her hair up in a pony tail.

The soccer field has fresh lines painted on the grass, and the newly pulled up girls were already there minutes before either captain was. Ali and Delaney kicked Delaney's soccer ball back and forth as they walked towards the girls on the field. Ali's new neon pink cleats shined brightly against the grass as they approached.

"So this is who we have this year." Ali observed, as they stopped in front of the girls. "Are you guys ready for the first practice?"

The new varsity members visably gulped, knowing the varsity practices involved a lot more running than the JV and freshmen teams.

"Is everyone ready?" Delaney asked. "Ali's going to take all of you on a bit of a run while I warm up with the substitute goalie."

"Let's get this show on the road, we have a lot to do today." Ali said, turning to lead the running group. "We'll introduce each other once we all run a mile."

The run was grueling for the girls who weren't in the greatest shape, especially with the heat on top of it. Ali was already sweating by the time they were done, making sure they ran by the pool building.

"Okay, water break." Ali panted, picking up her own water.

The first soccer practice flew by with ease after they all got to know each other's names and warmed up with their soccer balls. Alison already had great respect from them, maybe because she was intimidating and had a queen bee reputation.

She wondered how Emily was doing as swim team captain, and if Sydney had watched her change into her bathing suit before practice started. The thought made her kick the ball a little too hard while they were scrimmaging, causing it go out of bounds.

"Nice practice ladies." Ali said, wiping her forehead with her tshirt. "We just need some more work on situations before the first game on Monday. Jerseys will be handed out tomorrow, if anyone takes #1 I will steal it from you."

The girls slowly migrated back towards the direction of their school and Ali quickly pulled out her phone to see who had texted her during practice.

 **em: just got out of practice, u ok today?**

 **ali: yeah just senior jitters. Don't worry about me**

 **Emily: want me stop by ur house?**

 **Ali: no I actually have some things to do. I'll see you tomorrow**

 **em: kk, r u going to the football game this Friday? Noel said I should bring you, I'll pay for all the fried food you want at the concession stand if that's a deal breaker :)**

 **Ali: ooo tempting but can't. have to interview this new cop for the school paper. some guy named Lorenzo, gonna be** long and boring. maybe after if it doesn't run too late

* * *

 **Yay first chapter. I hope my English doesn't suck again, I've been speaking French since I got here.**

 **If anyone wants to make the book cover for this, submit it on my tumblr.**

 **Reviewing really helps to see if I should continue with the sequel. :)**

 **Eliza xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**You people need to calm down about Lorenzo. All I did was mention his name.**

 **(hope you enjoy the references to the show that I make throughout)**

* * *

When Alison walked into the police station Friday after school, the atmosphere already made her want to leave. A weird feeling came over as she looked around the station, and it only got worse as she approached the lady at the front desk.

She looked up from her computer, and stopped talking to the officer standing next to her. He was flipping through files in a Manila folder, and looked up at Ali as she approached.

"Hi, uh I'm here from Rosewood High to interview your newest cop." Ali said confidently.

"Do I know you?" the cop asked.

"Um, probably not since I clearly don't know you." Ali responded.

"I'm officer Holbrook." he said casually, holding out his hand. "And you're...?"

"Alison DiLaurentis." Ali responded, loosely shaking his hand.

"DiLaurentis...right. I know your brother Jason." Holbrook said, snapping his fingers. "Bit of a trouble maker in his days at Rosewood."

"It seems everyone knows my brother." Ali said, turning back to the lady at the front desk. "Is this guy ready to be interviewed? I kind of have something to do after this and really can't waste time."

"I think he-" the lady began but was cut off by officer Holbrook.

"He's in his office now. Let me take you to him. Follow me." Holbrook said, motioning for Ali to follow.

Ali obeyed and while keeping a small distance between she and Holbrook, followed him through the police station until they arrived at an office with a dark skinned man sitting in the office chair. The office had glass windows on each side, and two chairs in front of the desk.

Holbrook knocked on the door to the office, sticking his head inside. The other cop looked up from the files on his desk.

"Your interviewer's here." Holbrook said casually.

"Oh come right in." Lorenzo said, standing up from his desk. "You're, uh, Alison right?"

"Yeah, and you're Lorenzo?" Alison asked, shaking his hand. He looked strangely familiar.

"Yes! Please, sit down." he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Ali sat down at the same time Lorenzo did, and pulled out her notebook and a pen from her backpack. She flipped the new notebook to the first page, and clicked her own a few times.

"When they said they scheduled someone from the high school to interview me, I didn't think they would send someone from Hollis." he laughed mildly.

"I am in high school, sir." Alison said, not looking up from scribbling "interview notes" at the top of the page.

"Really? You look much older than someone who belongs in high school." Lorenzo observed. "And please, just call me Lorenzo."

"Okay, Lorenzo. Let's get this interview started, not to rush you but my teacher couldn't have scheduled this at a worse time. I actually do have plans that are going to overlap if I don't finish this up." Alison said.

"Got a hot date or something?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, a football game." Alison said. "So Lorenzo, where exactly did you transfer from?"

"Uh, Cape May actually. My family lives up there in the summer, but I used to live up there permanently." he said, watching as Ali scribbled down the information.

Ali stopped writing, putting together where exactly she knew this cop previously from. She looked up from her notes for the first time.

"Wait a minute, you're the cop that arrested my gi-...my friend Emily." Ali said.

"I arrest a lot of people, you'll have to jog my memory." Lorenzo said.

"Tall, black haired, athletic, towards the middle of the summer. Emily Fields?" Alison described.

"Oh her! Yeah I remember that night. She put up a fight once I tackled her. Spit in my face and kicked me in the stomach. It took forever to get those cuffs on her. She was a fast one." Lorenzo smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I only saw the part where you tackled her." Alison said.

"You admit you were at that party?" he asked.

"Yeah and?" Ali asked.

"You admitted to a crime of underage drinking, I can place you under arrest right now." Lorenzo said.

Alison frowned, how dumb was this guy? "Actually, you can't. You don't have any proof I actually told you that, I could easily deny that I said it at all. Also, I committed no illegal crime because you can't prove I was drinking at the party. The alcohol has long been flushed through my system, and I don't know about Cape May, but here in Rosewood we don't just believe what a cop says. There needs to be proof."

Lorenzo stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not stupid. One of my best friends is going to become a lawyer and her mom already is, I've picked up a few things the years and clearly I know much more than you, officer. So next time you threaten me, make sure you know you're not going to end up making a complete idiot of yourself." Alison concluded, her voice angry. "Now can we get this interview over with?"

"Sorry, that was uncalled for by me." Lorenzo said, clearly his throat and shifting awkwardly in his chair.

"So you relocated from Cape May. That sort of relocation thing doesn't really happen. Is there a reason you switched?" Alison asked.

"Well my parents sold their house up by Cape May so I really had no reason to stay up there." Lorenzo explained.

"And they just let you switch?" Alison asked, writing down what he said.

"Yup. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Kind of." Alison said.

"You may know my younger brother, Zander." Lorenzo said. "He's your age."

"Yeah my friend Emily, who you arrested, punched him in the face once. Can we please get back to the interview? I don't have much time." Alison said.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." Lorenzo sighed.

"Thank you."

After thirty long boring minutes, the interview was finally over. Lorenzo had answered every question she asked without switching the topic, and Ali was grateful for it. She really had enough of the male gender for the day.

"You really do act much older than your age, Alison." Lorenzo commented, standing up from his desk chair as Ali packed up her stuff.

"Yeah well I'll be an adult in June so I guess you can say that." Ali responded.

"What's your favorite poem?" Lorenzo asked.

"Excuse me?" Ali asked.

"You just seem like the kind of person who is into poetry and classical things." Lorenzo said.

"It's Annabelle Lee." Ali said, standing up and glancing at the clock on the wall. The game started twenty minutes ago.

"Mine's 'We Are Made One with What We Touch and See.'" Lorenzo said.

"That's nice. Well it was nice interviewing you." Alison said. "I'll see myself ou-."

"Here, take this." Lorenzo said, holding out a piece of paper. "My cell phone number in case you have any more questions."

"Why would I need this when I can just call the station?" Alison asked, holding the slip of paper.

"Saves them the hassle." Lorenzo winked.

Alison frowned and placed the slip of paper back down on the desk. "Thanks but I don't think I'll need to ask more questions. This was only a one time thing."

"Okay, well can you at least recommend or show me some places to eat around town? I'm kind of sick of take out pizza." he said. "Someone said that Rosewood has good little hamburgers."

"Look you seem nice, and I don't know what you've heard about me but that's not me. At least that's not me anymore. I really am not looking at a relationship with any of the men here at Rosewood, especially newbie's more than twice my age." Alison said.

"What are you talking about Alison? I haven't heard anything about you." Lorenzo said.

"Clearly you have. You lived where I spend my summers, your brother knows me so he most likely has told you things about me. I'm not stupid, and sorry but older men aren't my thing." Alison said. "It says a lot about you if you can't get a woman your own age that you have to go for minors. Persistence doesn't get you anywhere in my book."

With that Alison left the station, completely done with dealing with the new cop. She sighed as she got in her car and threw her backpack on the passenger seat.

 **em: hey the game started, when will u be done?**

 **ali: just finished. you won't believe what I found about this guy.**

 **em: can't wait to hear what weirdo has entered rosewood now. I have a seat saved for you, and a hot plate of French fries.**

 **ali: perfect. See you in ten.**

* * *

"Queen Alison has made it!" Emily shouted, causing Alison to turn her head in the direction of the voice. She saw Emily with Aria, Hanna, and Spencer at a section of the bleachers in the middle.

"Thanks for the announcement." Alison said, moving past the people in the bleachers to get to her friends. Emily rose from her seat and gave Ali an unexpected hug. Ali wasn't complaining, especially as she hugged Emily tightly.

"Excuse me, some of us are actually trying to watch the game. Can you sit down?"

Ali turned to the people sitting on the bleacher seats about them. It was Jenna, rolling her eyes with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Her blue eyes stared up at the pair, and Ali glared.

"Sorry Jenna, we all know how much you love to see." Alison said obnoxiously. "How would you survive if you just went blind one day?"

"Shut up." Jenna hissed as Lucas sat down next to her with nachos.

Alison sat down next to Emily, who offered her part of her blue blanket. Alison took it gratefully, wrapping herself in the warmth as she sat closer to Emily.

"And here are your French fries." Emily said, handing the paper tray of them to Ali.

"Wow you really know how to get people to like you, Em." Alison said, taking a bite of a French fry. "How's Noel been doing, Aria?"

"Uh good, yeah." Aria replied.

"She has no idea what's going on." Spencer informed Ali, who laughed.

"Hey I was just never into football. Or any sports really." Aria said. "Unlike you Spencer, whose whole life seems to revolve around field hockey during the fall."

"It's called dedication Aria." Spencer said.

"Do you think Caleb should play football?" Hanna asked.

"It's kind of late for that, Han." Emily smiled.

Their conversation was cut off by shouting, as the Rosewood side stood up and cheered. Rosewood had just scored a touchdown, Noel being the one who received the ball and made the touchdown. Ali stood up and cheered with the other girls, watching as Noel threw the football on the ground and began beating his chest like a gorilla.

His teammates came and surrounded him, jumping on him like a pig pile. Everyone knew of Noel's bright future with football, most likely getting a full scholarship to a popular football college. Alison was proud of her best friend, Noel certainly deserved it. His father did press him, and he did have expectations to fulfil due to his older brothers.

Ali could already tell that a picture of him pounding his chest would be in the front page of the Rosewood town newspaper.

"Rosewood senior, Noel Kahn, #14, does a touchdown dance after scoring against Reading Rockets two minutes before half time."

"So tell me about this interview." Emily said, taking one of Ali's French fries.

"Ugh the guy was a total basket case." Ali groaned. "But guess what I found out about him!"

"What?" Emily asked, smiling at Ali.

"He was that cop that tackled you at the party! He said you put up a fight." Ali said.

"Of course I did. I'm not going down without a fight." Emily said.

"He's also Zander's older brother." Ali informed her.

"Get out! Will I be having to punch him in the face anytime soon?" Emily teased.

"You may. He has this notion that I'm interested in him." Ali rolled her eyes, thinking back to the interview.

"Guess I will be punching him at some point." Emily smirked.

During halftime, Ali followed Emily to buy popcorn and a bottle of iced tea at the concession stand. The temperature was slowly declining, making the blanket desperately needed. They stood in line, rocking from side to side to keep their feet warm.

Caleb kept them entertained with a funny story about his adventure up to Ravenswood. He arrived five minutes before and quickly offered up his heavy leather jacket to Hanna, who was visibly shivering. He stood with them in a blue striped t-shirt, and somehow wasn't cold.

When it was Emily's turn to order, she stepped up to the counter with Ali right next to her.

"Hey Em! Long time no see, what can I get for you?" Sydney asked from behind the counter.

Ali rolled her eyes at Sydney's almost fake sweet voice. Ali knew Emily was hot, but how many girls were going to practically throw themselves at her feet?

"Hey Syd, can I get popcorn and a bottle of iced tea?" Emily asked, pulling out her wallet for the dollar bills.

"Sure. And don't get your money out, it's on me." Sydney said, waving off Emily as she turned around to get Emily's order.

Ali glared at Sydney's back, hoping to burn two holes in the back of her head. Sydney saw her face when she turned back around, but didn't acknowledge Ali.

"Em, I said it's on me." Sydney said again, as Emily tried to hand over five dollars.

"No take it. I'll feel bad if you don't." Emily whined.

"No seriously. It's the least I can do for helping me get a spot on the swim team, especially being a new senior." Sydney said. "Here's your popcorn and drink. See you at swim."

"Well that was nice of her." Emily said as they walked back to the bleachers. She ate her popcorn happily as Alison stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't you think it was a little too nice?" Ali asked.

"Why? Was it sketchy?" Emily asked.

"Little bit." Alison admitted.

"Well I got free food out of it, so I'm not complaining." Emily shrugged.

Thankfully, Rosewood won in the last five minutes. The next fifteen minutes after the game consisted of heavy traffic as everyone tried to leave the school parking lots to go home. Before leaving, Ali hugged each girl goodbye. Lingering a little more with Emily, before heading off to her car. Ali's silver car ending up being stuck behind an old jeep that barely moved a fraction of an inch and let nearly everyone pull out in front of them.

 **em: hey r u up for the after party at one of the football guys or r u staying home**

 **ali: I think I'm going to just sit at home. should I expect your arrival?**

 **em: of course :)**

* * *

Ali continued driving, pleased that Emily was going to join her back at her house. It had been almost two weeks since Alison got to see her properly, and to say she was antsy to see her was an understatement. She got there before Emily did, and parked her car in its designated spot in the driveway.

Her parents were both home, both in the living room watching a game show. Alison hurried by the opening of the living room and went up the stairs two at a time. She called down to them that Emily was staying over before disappearing as quickly as she appeared. She still had the blanket that Emily wrapped her in at the football game, and it dragged on the ground behind her like a cape.

She entered her bedroom and folded Emily's blanket neatly before placing it on her Paris themed bed. Her top that she was wearing underneath was sticking to her body, and Ali quickly pulled her shirt over her head. There was a knock on the door as she was looking through her closet for something to wear.

"Come in!" Ali called as she pulled out Emily's swim sweatshirt.

The door opened behind her just as Ali was turning around, and she smirked as Emily shuffled into the room shyly.

"Hey there mermaid." Ali said, pulling her sweatshirt over her head to cover her bare clothed chest.

"Hey, some game huh?" Emily asked, sitting down on Ali's desk chair as Ali shrugged out of her jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts.

"I wasn't really paying attention honestly. Also, with Jenna bitching right behind us it was hard to anyway." Ali sighed, ruffling her hair as she sat down on the bed.

Emily stood up from the desk chair and moved to sit next to Alison, laying back onto the many pillows that covered her bed and sighed in contentment. Ali pulled her phone out and moved to lay down next to Emily, smiling slightly as Emily propped herself up on one arm.

"Nice sweatshirt, where'd you get it?" Emily asked, poking Ali lightly in the side.

"From someone special." Alison played along, twisting to face Emily. "You know it's been almost two weeks since we've kissed."

"Tragic." Emily smirked, leaning forward to capture Ali's lips in a small kiss. Just as she was about to pull back, Ali's free hand traveled up Emily and made its way to the back of her neck to pull her back in for more.

"Don't think one small peck satisfies me." Alison said against her lips, tugging on Emily's neck to reconnect them. She could feel Emily's lips turn up in a smile, causing the chain reaction of Ali to smile as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

After the days events, it was nice knowing she got to kiss Emily to make it all better, even though they technically weren't even dating. There was a sense of comfort that Emily gave her, especially since her stomach had been jumpy since she left the police station. With Emily, she knew that everything was ok. Emily saw the best in her.

After a few minutes, Emily pulled away and smiled. Ali returned the smile as Emily reached out to interlock their fingers, rubbing Ali's hand with her thumb.

"Stay the night." Ali said, shifting closer to Emily to intertwine their legs.

"I can't, my mom is going to wonder where I am." Emily sighed.

"If only she didn't hate me." Ali said.

"She doesn't hate you." Emily responded quickly.

"Oh please, she doesn't want you seeing me. I'm pretty sure that's not a sign of her liking me." Ali pointed out, wrapping an arm around Emily's middle as she placed her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Maybe we can get her to think differently." Emily shrugged.

"Would she?" Ali asked, lifting her head to look at Emily while resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I mean, my mom's pretty stubborn but if I'm happy she may see otherwise." Emily shrugged.

"Well guess we'll have to wait and see." Ali sighed. "But please stay a bit longer. I haven't seen you properly since the summer."

"I never said I was going anywhere anytime soon." Emily said, kissing the top of Ali's head.

* * *

Despite the Rosewood girls soccer team having their first game that weekend, Ali thankfully spent the remainder of her weekend with Emily. Having classes together had a few perks, and they were able to complete their homework together while still having down time to do whatever they wanted together. On one occasion, Emily was reading aloud the chapter from The Great Gatsby that they had been assigned to do a close reading of and Alison lightly played with Emily's hair as she laid on her lap.

It was the small moments that they shared together that made Ali content, even if they didn't spend all of their time having sex or making out. It was a feeling that she had never experienced before, the fact someone could make her heart flutter while doing nothing at all. But that was Emily for you, she always positively effected people.

After school on Monday, Emily and Ali were walking from the main school building to Ali's car. Ali had left her soccer bag in her trunk, since she was in a rush to get to her first period class. She had been running late after sleeping in past her first alarm, and realized she only had half an hour to get dressed and ready before going to school.

"Thanks again for walking all the way out here with me." Ali said, as she unlocked her car and hit the button to pop open her trunk.

"It's really no big deal, practice doesn't start for another half an hour for me anyway." Emily said, adjusting the swim bag that was on her shoulder.

Emily waited by Ali's car as Ali reached in and grabbed the duffel bag that had her soccer clothes in it from her car, slamming the trunk shut before returning to where Emily was standing. Emily gave her a small smile as she ran her hand through her hair, turning to walk with Ali back towards the school.

"So Em," Ali smirked, knocking into Emily's side. "How's swim been going?"

"Good! It's actually a lot better than I expected this year. We have three new seniors, but they're adjusting pretty well to our style. After losing those eight seniors on the team last year, I really thought we would be struggling." Emily admitted.

"It sounds like everything worked out then." Ali smiled, remembering two of the three new seniors on the swim team.

"Your save during your game this weekend was probably the reason you won." Emily said, switching the topic to Ali's soccer game that weekend. "Although I don't follow soccer, I could tell you really kicked ass out there."

As they were approaching the gym side entrance of the school, the varsity boys soccer team was filing out of the doors to most likely head to their first game. It was an away game, so their normal blue jerseys with white lettering, were replaced with the away white jerseys with blue lettering. All of them looked extremely pumped up as they headed towards the bus that would take them to the other school to play, and a few of the guys said hi to Ali even though she and Emily were still pretty far from the door.

"Hey, is that your cop?" Emily asked.

"My what?" Ali asked, confused as more boys came out.

"The coach. I'm pretty sure that's the guy who arrested me, I'd recognize that face anywhere. You never mentioned he was the coach for the boys soccer team." Emily said, nodding at the coach who came out with a clipboard and a whistle around his neck.

It took Ali a moment to realize what she was talking about, until she realized who the cop was. It was indeed, the cop that arrested Emily. But, what was he doing coaching the boys soccer team, and why didn't he mention it when she was interviewing him on Friday. Anger sparked inside the pit of Ali's stomach, the boys soccer team gossiped more than a group of teen girls put together, so Lorenzo certainly _had_ to know more about Ali than what he said on Friday.

"I'll come see you in the pool after my practice. Catch you later?" Ali asked, squeezing Emily's hand as a goodbye.

"Yeah of course, I'll see you there." Emily said, not questioning Ali's sudden fixation with looking at the soccer coach. She turned to make her way towards the pool section of the school, as Ali soon began quickly walking towards the coach.

"You didn't mention you were the new soccer coach here." Alison said, crossing her arms.

Lorenzo looked up from his clipboard, surprised to see Alison in front of him. "Well you made it pretty clear that you didn't want the interview to go off topic." Lorenzo replied, smiling slightly.

"I think being the soccer coach wasn't off topic since you're involved with this school." Alison said. "How do you manage to get off from being a cop everyday just to coach these neanderthals?"

"I manage." Lorenzo said. "And they're not neanderthals, a lot of them have a lot of talent. I heard about your save on Friday."

"Yeah I guess you've heard a lot about me." Ali replied. "Being the coach of a team with the biggest pack of gossipers there is."

Lorenzo let out a breathy laugh as he looked at the bus where his team was climbing on. "How long are you going to hold it against me?"

"I'm not sure. You failed to tell me how you know me, and I'm sure half the team has told you that they've hooked up with me. Too bad they're known to be notorious liars, I guess you share that in common with them." Ali said.

"Look, I realize my actions were inappropriate. I shouldn't have lied about how I knew you, I thought you would think I was stalking you." Lorenzo admitted.

"Well lying to me does a lot more damage than just telling me how you know me. Plus, your brother already told you too. I see you're going to be like the rest of Rosewood, and be one of those liars too." Ali said, stepping by him to make her way towards the athletic hallway door.

"Aren't you one of them? I thought you were one of the biggest liars here." Lorenzo said, making Alison stop in her tracks and turn around.

"Maybe before, but that's not me. That's not me, at least not anymore." Ali said, turning back around to finally walk to the locker room.

* * *

"So he is the coach here now?" Emily asked, as she pulled herself from the water and took off her swimming cap.

"Yeah, he failed to mention any of that." Ali said, handing Emily her towel that was on the bleachers.

"Everyone in this town can be so sketchy honestly." Emily said, wiping her face with the towel. "Makes me miss Cape May."

"You and me both, Em." Ali said, looking around the pool.

There were girls in multiple lanes, swimming laps or practicing their dives. The two girls who were diving were each taking turns doing the different style dives that they were practicing. There was a rumble of thunder from outside, and Ali wondered why the weather picked today to start down pouring in the middle of practice. It was almost like a flash flood, the sky had become dark in mere seconds and the parking lot of the school was already forming puddles.

"I hope this new diver is going to perform well this weekend, she's still recovering from a pulled hamstring from the summer." Emily commented as the girl in the black one piece jumped and did two flips before diving into the water. "You know she kind of looks like you in a way."

"Really?" Ali asked. "How? I can't really tell from here."

"She's got long blonde hair like you, and blue eyes. Although, she doesn't really act like you. She practically lives in the water, and she takes _a lot_ of showers." Emily commented, nodding at the diver who resurfaced. She looked over at Emily and Ali, noticing that the two girls were watching her.

"How did I do, Em?" the girl asked.

"Great! Keep it up!" Emily responded.

"What's her name? And where did she move from?" Ali asked.

"Uh, Courtland I think. Not too far from here." Emily frowned. "And her name is Sara, Sara Harvey."

"What a boring name." Ali mused.

"Well of course, compared to your intricate French name. It's almost as boring as Emily Fields, huh?" Emily smiled.

"No not at all. Your name is definitely not boring." Ali said.

"Tell that to the hundreds of other Emily Fields' in this country. There's only one Alison DiLaurentis in the whole world." Emily said.

* * *

 **my favorite line was writing about sara and her love of showers. fun little reference to the show. did you guys catch the other references?**

 **leave a review, share, like, do whatever.**

 **eliza xx**


End file.
